time line
by mac-c
Summary: A girl from our world is kidnapped by Sauron a year after the disapearence of her cousins.
1. Default Chapter

Meet Gwen

There she was. Just another girl. Gwen thought her life was just as any other's.

She was never a great and popular person in school, in fact, she was more of a lonesome and a bookworm. She was the youngest one in her grade and had gone through more than ten different schools. The reason for this constant change had never been to clear to her, even though she did question it as any curious sixteen year old would. Once, they even took her out of the middle of a class in one school to put her in another school. Even though the last change in schools was by her own will, she could not help but wonder.

Her life, she thought, was boring, very boring, if she were to tell it to anyone she would definitely bore him or her to tears. This were the things that passed through her head as she racked her brains out for pointers on very important things in her life she could put on her essay. She was not going to tell the complete truth and spill her life out in an essay for a grade. If Miss Tonina thought she would, she was a fool!. Nobody was completely truthful when it came to cursy-titled-easays such as the one she was doing right now. But it still made you think about it. "Damn! What the hell should I write in this stupid paper!"

"**Imagine your life was a road and the buildings alongside it were the most important occurrences on your life. Starting from your birth, state and explain those occurrences which you find fascinating in your own life."**

Gwen stared at her paper. The only things that came to her where the numerous school changes. She never felt anything when she left one school for the other, except maybe the last one, and at that she could only muster relief from that experience. Saint Larry's Academy was a very good school in terms of faculty, grounds, and linage, but all of those things could do nothing when it came to bullies, and when a whole class is full of them, it really makes one who isn't want to leave. That was the reason Gwen asked to be changed

Her mother was the one who's life had had any type of fun in it, she though, Gwen thought that her mother's life had been a difficult one, but she had taken it bravely and had come through. Any part of her life with any fun or important occurrence was always protagonisted by her mother. When my mother married for the first time and I had a father for once... When my mother moved with me to the US after her divorce it was the start of a new life for us... This were the thoughts passing through her mind as she tried to write.

Gwen had learned from her very early childhood that people come and go, and that it was of no use to have any type of emotional bond with people who she knew she was never again going to see after she left his school for another, because this is the way she thought, give a little of yourself away and you will never get it back. The only constant thing in her life was her own mother, who would always be there, or so she thought. She shuddered at the thought of what would happen to her if her mother was not there, even though she annoyed her daughter to no end, she gave her a roof, clothes and affection. Gwen was not really poor, her mother was a very successful merchant and her schooling had been of the best quality. Gwen had always been put with high IQ classes because of her own, and even though she made no effort at all Gwen found that she could always pass up with fairly good grades (which of course where never high enough for Gwen's mother…Parents!)

Time to go back to that paper Gwen, she reminded herself. She risked a peak at the paper on the desk beside her,

When I was 6 years old I learned how to ride a bicycle…

It seems like the bigger the scrawl, the smaller the brain. Gwen reflected on the stupidity of us human beings for letting our self over-important egos making us believe that our lives are anything but important. Please, who cares about when some stupid kid learned to ride a bike? Even my mother forgets that type of things. She was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea wish would satisfy the over-sentimentalist teacher. So she started writing in her own medium sized, maybe even small script, an invented tragic story on the many non-existent friends on her many schools and how it pained her tragically every one of those loses

…And then, in the mists of my solitude trapped in my own world, created by the continuous turns of events in my own nomadic lifestyle, again a group of wondrous adventurers got past the jungles of my mind and trapped my heart in friendship…

By the time Gwen had finished the last masterful touches, she had concluded a very deceiving masterpiece, if she said so herself.

_Now, Gwen thought, all I have to do is wait. And wait… And wait… Gods! I hate waiting, when will the stupid ring bell so I can go have my damn lunch? I'm hungry! What the..? Liliana is turning her paper in, and here I thought that you had to wait, isn't that what Miss Tonina said at the beginning of the term? That we would have to wait to give in any type of paper in an orderly fashion starting from the back of the files and working themselves up to the front? That if not be met by the consequences? Life is not fair! Words are only used to tell lies! I know this shouldn't surprise my by now, but it is still deceiving. Oh well, I suppose that is the world we live in, I suppose I should take my paper to the teacher's desk, that done, maybe I will be able to read in peace, or for at least enough time for the rest of the class to finish their essays and start speaking (or shrieking, and I so lovingly call the animal noises they so gracefully cover by naming it speech)._

Gwen did not consider herself a social person and did not try to be something she was not, she much preferred a book over a bunch of petty conversation which most of the time she did not understand the half of. She was polite enough to reply when she was spoken to and tried to make up conversation when she was alone with someone, for some reason, she felt awkward when somebody she didn't trust was alone with her, so she tried to make up conversation to fill in the noise... it usually was just small-talk. The problem was not the people, she thought, it's just that I simply cannot adapt to their talk. There are few times I've ever felt comfortable with other people and these times can be counted with the fingers of one hand.

"Missis Gwen, please, put that book down and work on your assignment" said the annoying voice of Miss. Tonina.

"Sorry Miss. Tonina, I already finished"

_Oh, oh. Bad move. Now everybody turned around in their seats to glare at me. Again strikes the great show off_.

"Well, Missis Gwen give me your paper and put down that book, the class hasn't finished yet and you will disturb them"

I gave her a look that clearly said: Do you know how stupid you sounded? Me. Disturbing the class. By reading? I glanced to another direction: There Liliana is, already very much engaged in what seems to be a delightful conversation. But no, always pick on the bookworm. Does that stupid woman think that she will gain popularity amongst students by picking on me? She is dumber than I thought.

"Well Miss Gwen? I'm waiting" she said singing the last part, as if challenging me to tell on my fellow students, but I knew better than to transfer my responsibility on to anyone else.

I clenched my jaw biting back a few choice words, stood up and walked to her desk, left the paper, but not before seeing the ridiculously smug grin in her face. What is her problem?

I sat back down on my desk and got bored after about a minute. It might seem that I never do anything, but I can never be without doing something, whether it is reading or thinking or counting or watching something in movement. Not many people stopped and looked at the wonders of the world. Not many people tried to put themselves in other's shoes, not many people would just look at something. Anything. And detail it.

Gwen had just about exhausted the possibilities of observation in this classroom from the first day of school, when all the teachers start babbling about useless introductions. People where always fun to watch, but they all feel kind of uncomfortable when you are looking at them, so Gwen started making a drawing on her desk. She was never a very good painter, that honour went to Adam, Gwen's cousin. She still liked to try though.

Contrary other families, Gwen's was very united. Her best friends where her cousins, or at least she thought of them that way. Her family consisted of her maternal grandmother, her mother, her aunt, and her cousins, Adam and Ember.

The bell ringed and I grabbed my backpack and left the school. I didn't even bother going to the locker to leave unnecessary luggage, I might want to read the material anyways… if I got bored enough.

Gwen took out her car keys, put her backpack in the back seat and got into the car. Her mother had given her the car on her birthday and she had brought her foreign driver's licence from her native country. She started driving home while caught up in her own thoughts and memories…

_The essay was not completely lies. Lies are unpractical, you have to start telling more lies to support the first one and then, the lies start crashing with reality and truth makes it fall all over you. It is much easier to base them on the truth: She and her mother had been nomadic. At first it was only from one place to the other in the same city. Then it had extended through the country until at last it had become international._

_The place changes had affected very little of Gwen at first, when she was a child and her whole family travelled together. She remembered when it was only Adam and Gwen. And then Adam, Gwen and his annoying little sister. And then Adam, Gwen, and Ember._

_At some point in her life her family had drifted apart. Aunt Pecker, mom, Adam and I went to North America; and Ember and grandmother stayed in the south. Adam and Gwen were always seen together. That was the first time that either of them had visited another country. The language was strange, everything was scary and unfamiliar. They only had each other. But as they learned the language, they did not have to rely on their family so much. Eventually they started to adapt to life there, as children tend to do. Later that year Ember had come to live with them and mom had gone back to grandmother. Ember and I didn't hit of well and frequently Adam had to be referee to the fights between us._

_She would forever remember those times because those were the last times she lived with them, at least consciously. Gwen was sure that a year afterward, the whole family returned to grandmother's. They all reunited that December in Lumenor, as they called the place, and lived there for a period of time. Gwen could have sworn that the time they passed there was much more than only a month, but as they didn't have calendars and there was no need to keep time on vacations, the children didn't worry about it._

_It was about that time that the doubts had begun. Strange thoughts and dreams. Reality started to shatter the spell of happiness that is childhood._

_It was about that time that the bond Gwen felt with her cousins had grown…_

_After that, Gwen had moved with her mother to South Africa, and then France, then Austria, Italy, Germany, Spain, Switzerland, Australia, and finally England._

_She passed some time in each of these countries though not long enough to be considered a resident. She remembered England most of all which she visited at 10 years of age, because she felt very identified there. Especially at the entrance halls of the great castles and the gardens of Versailles which she once visited. The place was full of history and beautiful places, but they had to leave according to Gwen's mother, because everything was way too expensive._

_They had returned to South America, where Gwen found out how much of a bookworm she was. She spent almost all her time in books and rarely saw to anything else. Gwen and her mother had returned to Lumenor for a year when she was thirteen years old and a very miserable girl. It was about that time that Gwen noticed how far away her cousins where and how their relationship had deteriorated, so she set herself to fix it._

_About two years later though, Gwen and her mother moved out of the country to England. It was the only time Gwen had asked her mother not to leave, she had cried and tried, but it was useless._

At last Gwen got home. She started cooking for herself and put on her music. She was feeling melancholy, so she put some evanescence and started to sing along. She wasn't such a great singer either, that honour would be given to Ember, but she liked to sing anyways. She got a book out and started to read. After her food had been finished she started to eat while she started the computer and logged into messenger. She smiled as she saw her cousin Ember was connected.

À bon entendeur salut, says:

Heeeeeeeeeelllllllllllooooooooo Emmmmmmbbbbbeeeeerrrrrr!-

Amor paz y prosperidad, says:

Hey! What's with the French nick?

À bon entendeur salut, says:

Only a joke, for me to know and for u to find out ;)hehehe, and what's with the love peace and prosperity thingy?

Amor paz y prosperidad, says:

(blushes) I have a new boyfriend and he is SO cute! (blushes some more if possible)

À bon entendeur salut, says:

What! Who? When? How? Tell me everything, is it the undying love of yur life again?

Amor paz y prosperidad, says:

Shut up! This guy is 4 real!… I think

À bon entendeur salut, says:

Reeaallyy…hummm. Sure, right, that's right. (notice the sarcasm)

Amor paz y prosperidad, says:

Well he is. Maybe... Besides, you still haven't told me the "joke"

À bon entendeur salut, says:

it means: to an understanding person, few words are necessary.

Amor paz y prosperidad, says:

soo... whats the catch? Whats the joke?

À bon entendeur salut, says:

À bon entendeur salut!

Amor paz y prosperidad, says:

AAARRRGGGHHH! Good thing im not there to rip your gusts out!

Those words, even though they were just tease words, jesting words, struck me terribly. _Good thing I'm not there…_ How I wish you were here my cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Disappear

Disclaimer: I own everything! MUHAHAHAHA!

(Everything on italics is a memory from the past or Gwen's thoughts)

RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG! GET UP U LAZY GIRL!

A fist struck the stupid talking alarm clock and a full head of brown hair came up from a queen sized bed.

Well, time to get up, you heard the alarm clock

Yeah but its so nice and cosy here in bed

But you have to get up…NOW

Oh alright…

As Gwen groggily got up from bed she wondered isn't hearing voices in your head a sign of insanity?

Well yeah, but you are not officially insane, so the little green men can't get you

Huh?

She shook herself off

Gwen was not very mentally sane in the mornings

An hour latter, Gwen was driving through the streets of Miranda. She had moved again and now she was at her 8th semester at the University Simon Bolivar. She had gotten an apartment as soon as she got there and had kept constant contact and vigilance towards the remaining members of her family.

Approximately a year and a half ago, her cousins mysteriously had disappeared. She had felt devastated and as if the world itself couldn't contain her grief.

It had happened just after Gwen had logged out of that fateful conversation. According to the authorities they were in both alone in the house when suddenly they just were not there anymore. No trace of anything. Nothing. The only thing missing was Adam's motorcycle, Adam himself and his sister Ember.

Her family's reaction to this news whatsoever was very calm, as opposed to the hysterical, suicidal mass that Gwen had been reduced to.

"Gwen, stop that sobbing, it's annoying" her mother had said

"How do you expect me to be mother? Did you not love them? Are you not worried about them as am I?" She half shouted, something she rarely did

"Stop shouting, it makes my head hurt. And yes I love them, but I feel no need to be worried"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused and bewildered by this behaviour, her mother was usually the one to worry over the most simple of things, especially family.

"You will find out when the time comes"

And that is all she said, in the mean time, leaving her completely confused.

Gwen's POV:

The only people I cared demonstrating myself to usually are my cousins, and even though we are used to living far away, they are the centre of my life.

The disappearance of my cousins caused me to recede even more into myself and to be even more antisocial. I only spoke when spoken to and I usually never showed any emotions in front of people, even if they annoyed me. I was always civil and polite, and didn't speak up unless it involved me. I was all these things to everyone except Hussein.

I went to my classes, went back home, and prepared to pass some time at Lumenor. I don't know why, I just know that I want to go there as soon as possible. I started packing the things I would need and started my computer as I did every night. I would need my usual bathroom equipment, first aid kit, lots of light clothes considering it was the dry season and there would not be so many mosquitoes, towels, etc. All my books were in the car because I didn't bother taking them out and a different bag for shoes and sandals, and some food for the journey

I made some food and brought it to the computer to eat while I did my homework. While I was looking for information on amoeba, I thought about the past and how the disappearance of my cousins had changed my life.

_The day after Ember and Adam's disappearance_

_I was just walking through the grounds on this school. I had been here for a year now and even though I had not changed schools I had moved in residence, therefore the nomadic lifestyle was still intact. My cousins had disappeared and I did not know what happened to them. I was lost. I was alone. For once in my life I was alone. I have never felt this way before. My eyes burn, I better find someplace were nobody will see me. A tear fell and I wiped it away. There are more tears that want to come, but I won't let them. The back stairs! I see them! They will be my hide out! Everybody knows that the backstairs are off limits to students, nobody should pass through this place. I passed someone from my class as another tear fell. I think I heard my name being called. I hope he did not see my tear. I sat on the stairs and tried to blink back more tears, it would do me no good to go to class with a tearstained face. I hear someone's footsteps coming towards me. Crap! Not now of all times!_

_"Hey Gwen I called your name but you didn't answer, your wallet fell of your pocket. What's wrong? Are you all right?"_

_It was Hussein. He spoke in a weird accent, that's how I knew. He must have noticed I have my face in my hands. But I cannot let my tears fall in front of anyone._

_"It's nothing, just a headache. Thank you for the wallet. Bye" my voice broke, crap!_

_"Are you sure?" Didn't he hear the last word I said? BYE?_

_"Yes, I'm sure" I said annoyed_

_He didn't buy it. And good thing he didn't. He got closer to me and sat beside me._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing! Didn't I tell you already?" I said glaring at him through tears_

_"You are crying. That's not nothing"_

_"Thanks for stating the obvious Sherlock"_

_"Your welcome Watson" he laid a hand on my shoulder "enough of that, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_I suppose I didn't care anymore. I just threw myself at him and he hugged me for comfort. We stayed like that for a while. I cried and he hugged me. The bell rung, but I wasn't ready to leave for class yet. Hussein stayed with me and eventually my sobs subsided and I got calmer. Along that, I remembered in what position I was in. Not only was I letting him touch me, but he was also voluntarily hugging me while I cried. I never showed any emotion towards people, I loathed to be touched by those who I didn't trust, and crying was way over the edge. I backed away while I blushed._

_"Thank you, I'm sorry"_

_"No problem"_

_I looked up at him in confusion_

_"Why did you help me? Why would you miss classes because of me?"_

_Probably not the best way to put a question but I think he understood_

_"You don't seem to be a girl that cries over nothing. In fact, you usually don't show emotion towards anyone and I don't think anybody should go through your kind of suffering alone"_

_"Thank you"_

_"You already said that"_

_I smiled_

_"There, why don't you smile more often? Want to tell me why you where crying?"_

_I looked down. I usually don't like to share my personal life with anyone, but I supposed he had the right to know, he had skipped class only to be with me._

_"My cousins and I are very close, when we were little we did everything together. Yesterday…"_

_I gulped and looked at him. He didn't interrupt. I guess that was a good start. I started again._

_"Yesterday they disappeared. Just like that. Disappeared of the face of the earth"_

_"What do the police say?"_

_"Nothing. They cannot find them. I am terribly worried"_

_I felt the danger of tears again. Crap! I think Hussein noticed because a moment later I was once again in his embrace. I let my tears out while he stroked my hair._

_"There, there, everything will be alright, don't worry. Shush. Everything will be alright. There, there…"_

After that day, he had practically become my shadow and I his. He helped me through rough times and soon enough I felt comfortable around him and we became friends.

I smiled at the memory and suddenly the phone rang.

"Alo¿quien es?" I was currently living in Miranda (a/n) a place where people spoke Spanish.

"Hi, it's me"

"Oh! Hello! How's everything over there?"

"Great! How's the university"

"Great! I've only got a week until I pass onto the next semester"

"How do you go by them so quickly? Only nine months ago you were starting a novice"

"Well yeah, it seems like I work extra hard to pass my semesters quickly so I can work more, that, and the fact that I just love applied physics "

"The horror! The horror! Gwen I must assure thee that thou art the only lady I have the pleasure of meeting that absolutely loves physics, mathematics AND chemistry"

"Off course, thou does not have the pleasure of knowing many geniuses like me"

"Oh you are just dripping modesty today"

"Why, thank you kind sir"

"Your welcome my lady. So what are you doing?"

"Just packing, I'm going to Lumenor for a while"

"Really? For how long? When are you leaving?"

"In the week end"

I though he was a little too interested in when I was leaving, so I didn't elaborate

"At last! Some time in wish our international bookwork relaxes. Now all the normal people can stop worrying"

"I'm not going to relax my studies you terrorist, I'm taking my books with me"

"You're taking books to a beach and you call ME a terrorist? Who takes books to the beach?"

"I do, Hussein"

I liked to joke with him on the fact that his first name was Hussein, as in Saddam Hussein

"Do you have any world trade centres in Lumenor that I might destroy?"

Silence on the other end of the line

"That was lame"

"Oh well, you can't have everything"

"Yeah, so what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"You are never not doing something. Tell me how has your week gone?"

"Ok, nothing has happened…Remember to pack your panties" he most cheerfully added!

"Hussein!"

Was it possible for someone to see you blushing from the other end of the phone?

"Sorry, but you have to take your panties"

"Shut up! Tell me what you are doing"

"How can I shut up and tell you anything?"

"You can speak now you…silly"

"You are most definitely not a good swearing person"

"Of course! And I'm proud of it!"

"Did you take your toothbrush?"

"ARG!"…

I knew he was changing the subject. I wondered why, but I didn't push it. Besides, anyone can have secrets, I should know.

The next day I woke up, put my luggage in the car and went to school like always. Took my classes, an exam and ate something from the trip food. Then I went to the supermarket to but what I would need for the whole week and went back to afternoon classes. That night I started my trip to Lumenor, a place of beauty. Even if it is at a four day's trip from its nearest city…

Ah! To be in Lumenor! To sleep by the sea and to hear the sound of the waves all day and all night! The tranquillity you can practically breathe, thought Gwen on her fourth hour of driving.

Off course, she thought, every paradise on earth has its drawbacks. The only way you could get there is either driving through the mountain on a trip that is not only dangerous but lasts many days of journey, or taking the very expensive ferry for more comfort and security…

But the ferry does not give you the excitement the mountain does. It doesn't give you the thrill of danger and excitement. But the ferry was faster and Gwen was in a hurry.

At last when the first rays of the sun shone through the horizon, and after endless hours of driving non-stop, did Gwen at last see the small houses that bordered the port of Belfalas. Gwen had passed through this village many a time, but she had never stopped or taken the ferry.

At last, Gwen parked her car and got out of it with a silent sigh of relief. She started looking for a sign of something to help her. She had studied many languages, it came with moving around a lot, but this dialect was not familiar at all.

"Cólstem!"-She swore in lumenorean- "Raaishsm leuúwik veem!" (Where the hell can I find a good boat?)

"Veeecshio veeru u niim ru lumero" (a young lumenorean lady as yourself should not be swearing like that)

Startled, Gwen turned around. She had not heard her native tongue in a long time. Lumenor language was very difficult and complex. Gwen had tried teaching it to Hussein, but they both gave up after many a torture filled day (after Gwen decided that Hussein was impossible with languages and Hussein decided that Gwen was the worst teacher on earth)

"Veriita paaita" (I apologize)- A blushing Gwen said as she turned around to meet the origin of the voice- "Fulleee peeen mi to gunaábi" (I didn't realize anyone could hear me)

Everything in **bold** is lumenorean from now on

"**All is forgiven my child"-**said an old man with brown skin, white curly hair and blue eyes- **"You can come to Lumenor on my boat"**

"**How much would that cost?"**

He raised his hand, whistled, and did a move with his fingers as the melody came. Gwen responded in the same manner. To any person observing them, they would have seemed like an old man and a young girl playing a kid's game, but nothing was farther from the truth. The hand motions and whistles were part of the Lumenorean language in an ancient tradition of haggling. After they stopped, they had established a price in wish a day and a half's ride with all the accommodations necessary would cost the equivalent of a bread and milk. It most definitely was not accommodating for the mariner. While Gwen looked satisfied and smug, while the old man looked grumpy and dissatisfied (with reason).Being a merchant's daughter had its benefits.

"**Well met then**" unexpectedly said the old man in the ways of old.

"**Well met indeed**" said Gwen, pleased.

"We leave in an hour, lass. Be ready" Said the old man in the strangely Irish accent people from Lumeron took when they spoke in another language that was not their own.

"You speak English!"

"Yeah I do. People here are very suspicious of Lumenoreans so we better keep ourselves from speaking it here"

Gwen turned around and went to her car while the old man returned to his boat...business… thing…

(a/n) Wow! at last I updated...Im sorry I took so long...Too many weekend filled parties slowed my brain down considerably...;)

thank you PhoenixRaider! you are my first revier ever!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I think I went over this last chapter, I own everything Tolkien did because I bribed the supreme court of law with chocolates and law doesn't work in my country anyways unless you count the little green men…don't tell them what I did!

_Somebody lurkes in the shadows just waiting to strike……_

Everything in **bold** is lumenorean from now on

Revelations

Gwen watched as the coast of Lumenor came closer with anticipation. She had waited anxiously for five days. The ferry was comfortable enough, but they had somehow caught a storm and had been delayed.

The breeze of the sea, the call of the gulls, and most of all the anticipation and the desire to get her own boat and feel free in the sea, were strong. Lumenoreans specialized in sailing, fishing and shipbuilding and the pull of the sea was strong in them. There were legends in which it was said that Lumenoreans came from the sea in times of war to be there in case they were needed. Though to Gwen all of this sounded strange and stupid, since her people were not bellicose at all, they were simple, humble and happy…sometimes too happy, if the drinking said anything about them, and had never in many generations felt the need of war. (Even if it meant avoiding the military recruiters)

'The Mariner's Wife', the ferry Gwen was ridding, docked on shore. When Gwen looked up she was surprised to see her grandmother on shore, though soon after she forgot about that and ran down to meet her elder.

"Grandma!" She said as she hugged said person.

"Careful now, ya know I'm not what I used ta be little one!" said a chuckling old lady with a slightly Irish tilt to her voice, as she hugged her granddaughter.

"I missed you so much, grandma" she whispered, then she separated from their hug and said in a normal tone of voice. "How have you been? And tell me, how did you know I was coming? I didn't tell anybody I was coming here" _Except Hussein, but he doesn't count_

"My child, ya know I won't tell ya, tis' my small secret eh?- she said, eyes twinkling.

"Lets get ya inside so you can say hello to your aunt Pecker"

"Aunt Pecker's here?" she said as her smile broadened.

Her grandmother smiled as she led her granddaughter up the stairs, to the house. Gwen smiled as she saw her aunt cooking with her back to the door; she did not appear to notice that there were more people in the house. Gwen put a finger to her mouth to tell her grandmother to be quiet and tip-toed to hug her aunt from behind.

"Ai!" she exclaimed as she turned around, but soon was smiling "My little Nih!" she said as she hugged her niece. Nih was a nickname and it meant sea. Gwen never really knew why it was that aunt Pecker called her that way, but she lived with it. "You look more like your father every day" she sadly said, confusing Gwen as to why.

Nobody really talked about her father. All she had were assumptions and the piece of cloth her mother sometimes took out and got that sad and angry look on her face when she thought no one was looking. Gwen assumed that she looked like her father as well, because she looked nothing like her mother. People on the streets never thought she was her mother and were surprised when they found out they were mother and daughter by blood and that Gwen was not adopted. While her mother's eyes were blue, hers were a dark grey, almost black. While her mother's hair was red, hers was mud brown. And while her mother had white pale skin, hers was a tanned brown. Not even their features were alike. Her nose, mouth, the shape of the eyebrows, nothing was alike except the shape of the face. That is, they were nothing alike except in the eyes, except for the color, they were identical. When people started to look for similarities between them, (which happened often) they would look at their eyes and accept they were actually related.

"Naaka pol chouchou-tan?" (You knew my father?) she said in a small voice, almost a whisper

"Uue" (Yes) said aunt Pecker in the same tone, half formed tears in her eyes.

"**Enough!"** said Gwen's grandmother **"You shall know why you were called here soon"**

A/N: wow! That took soo long to write! The memory stick in which I had written this got lost (at least to me). Then I went to one of my mother's offices and found it. Apparently she thought it was hers because she has one that's just like mine :S.lol.That and im lazy 

About the question of what is Lumenor, I think I cleared it in this chapter, but anyhow, it is the island, or more like archipelagos, where Gwen and her family are from originally and it is also a different country, ruled by their own rules, but more about it is explained later in the story.  Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: Since somebody told the little green men I had stolen the genius Tolkien's works, I had to give it all back…sobs I even had to give back Aragorn and Legolas! It's not fair!... but not to worry evil laugher I will get them back, I already hired my cousin and his gang to help me get back at the person who accused me and made the puppy dog eyes to blackmail my uncle into scaring the little green men away! Tremble from my evil plan! MMMUUAAAHAHAHAHA..HA…ha…ha…choke -

Revelations II

**Everything in bold is Lumenorean, the language of Lumenor**

Gwen followed her aunt and grandmother to the dock again (carrying her bloody heavy luggage the whole way), and got on the family yatch. It made sense to actually have a yatch if you live in a country made of many small islands and one big central island; it was like a car for Lumenoreans.

"**Goupa! Bring the girl's car to Kamut, don't get it out of your ferry yet!"** yelled Gwen's grandmother to the old man who made the ferry trip for Gwen. Who waved back in response to say he heard.

"**Grandma, did you know that (sir)man?"**

"**Yes Gwen, of course. I sent him to pick you up and paid him in advance"**

"**What? That thief! He made me pay him a free meal for the trip!"**

Gwen's aunt chuckled amused **"You knew that was not a fair prize Gwen, you should have expected that from any Lumenorean, nothing is for free"**

"**But still! He should have told me!"**

"**Not really, if you knew that was not a fair prize you should have said so, since you were not honest with him, he didn't have any obligation to be honest with you"** said Pecker

"**But we haggled!" **Gwen said with a whine **"HUFF!"**

"**You're just like both your parents, always trying to outsmart each other"** said Pecker with a sigh of annoyance

Gwen looked at her aunt curiously.** "So….are you going to tell me abou…"**

"**This is not the place or the time child! Wait until we have reached Kamut" **interrupted Gwen's grandmother.

Aunt Pecker nodded looking at her mother and then looked away from Gwen, to the sea. It was clear to Gwen that she would not get any more information out of her today.

"**What and where is this Kamut anyways? I have never heard of it"**

"**Shut up, you will soon see"** said her grandmother.

Gwen sat down with a huff and impatiently waited for the long wait.

At last they reached the so called Kamut. Gwen was getting tired of doing nothing but starring at the sea. She had already exhausted all the possibilities concerning her multiple questions. Where are we going? What is Kamut, and why is it so important to be kept a secret? What did this have to do with her parents? More specifically, what did this have to do with her father?

When Gwen started going over the possibility that Kamut was a secret scientist's island with biology engineers doing genetic experiments with merchants to bring benefits to commerce and her father being some product of her mother's imagination, her mother being some specimen who cloned some part of herself to make her daughter; she drew the line on anxiously bored. At least it was fun to think of though. Gwen saw her aunt looking at her with an odd expression on her face but amusement clear on her eyes. She shook her head, her aunt couldn't hear what she was thinking, could she?

"**We are here my child"**, said Gwen's grandmother, interrupting her musings and bringing her back to earth.

"**Finally"**, muttered Gwen under her breath as they stepped of their transport. At first glance Kamut looked like any other beach, but to the experienced eye, it looked like the tide was really high here. There were snails on rocks approximately 6mts from the beach, which meant they were regularly washed with water.

"**We're just on time, come child, don't frolic around, hurry" **said Gwen's grandmother, again interrupting Gwen's thoughts. She, along with her aunt, followed her ascendant to a nearly hidden path made of stones, which looked strong enough to support her car, which she supposed was a good thing. After all, if her grandmother had told that thief Gaup, Guop or what's his name not to disembark her car in Lumenor's central island where her ascendant's as well as her aunt's residence was, it meant she was supposed to stay in this place. The path led to a huge, long, tall wall enveloped by ivy plants. Her grandmother simply divided a section of the ivy to reveal a brass, old fashioned door. She then took out a key that looked like it could fit into the lock.

"**Child, take this key and open the door"** she said while holding it out for Gwen to grab.

"**Why did you not do it yourself?"** asked Gwen as she took the key from her grandmother, letting her know that the question was meant as a doubt, not as an insult.

"**Because only your cousins' and your touch with this key inserted in the lock can open this door. I was designed this way long ago" **said her grandmother softly

Gwen took the key in her grandmother's hand and put it in the lock. Not quite understanding why the door would not open to her grandmother, she opened the door to this mysterious place.

----------

White. Lots of white. Everything was covered in white covers and layers of dust. It looked like nobody had come in this place in a very, very long time. Gwen moved around the room looking at everything inside. She let her hand softly graze over the coverings, then grabbing the cloth, she pulled on it to see what was inside. She saw only a couch. But not just any couch, this one looked familiar to her. So, mind filled with wonder and curiosity she started to uncover everything. Uncovering things that looked soo familiar, but that she could not place. Everything looked like it triggered a long lost memory, a memory she just couldn't reach. Until at last she uncovered a computer, something so completely out of place it looked alien… how could a computer be here?

Gwen looked more closely into the computer until at last she remembered….

_-Yes, this is the best computer in the market._

_-Can the GPS really reach any part of the world? Even if it is in a place nobody else has a signal?-said Gwen_

_-As long as it is in this world it can be reached…unless of course its under a mountain or something like that._

_-The place I want to send it too is an island. Will it not be damaged by the nearness to the sea?_

_-Not if you buy it with protection against that…But it will cost you_

_- I don't care. How much?_

…

…

_-What!- yelled Gwen's mother- That's way too much money! Didn't you ask for the lowest prize like I told you to?_

_-Yes mom but.._

_-No Gwen, that's just too high- interrupted Nihsu_

_- What if I can earn half the money. Can you pay the rest?_

_- All right. But it will have to be before 6 months, we will be moving al the time. So the prize will be higher because of the transportation fees. You can work with me if you like, but I will not be easy on you_

_-I don't expect you to be_

_And so, Gwen learned about her mother's business, and with time got enough money to buy the whole computer when she wanted to…even with the accessories. She then wrote: "For my cousins Adam and Ember" to the side of it and sent it of to her cousins via mail. Soon enough she had made a small fortune and she could speak to her cousins by e-mail…_

While she remembered this, she looked to the side and effectively, there was the inscription "For my cousins Adam and Ember" written in her own handwriting

"**What is the meaning of this? Why isn't this at your house aunt Pecker**?"

"**This is the last place your cousins lived at. It was time for Adam and Ember to do so"**

"**Why didn't anybody tell me?"**

"**They had only just moved here dear one. They were kidnapped after only 2 weeks of being here" **said Gwen's grandmother

Gwen only continued to look at the objects. Touching them. Remembering. She trembled by the force she used to keep herself from crying. So many times had she wanted to come to the last place her cousins were at, but she had been too much of a coward to do so. It had hurt too much. Now she was here, she did not know what to do.

"**Adam's byke's missing. Aparently they kidnapped your cousins while they were out on a ride to the inside of the forest" **said Pecker

This information did not have much of a shock in Gwen but then again, she was too distraught to really pay attention

"**Remember the questions you asked earlier? About what this had to do with your father? Well… we both knew your father. Mother employed him to make this house. He made a good job I think. But having him near did not sit all too well with your mother, apparently Nihsu didn't like him at all for reasons unknown to me until later"** said Gwen's aunt

"**Your mother has a fine instinct of who is to be trusted and who is not. But he was needed to make this place for you and your cousins to live here…at least that was our intention"** said Gwen's grandmother

"**So… my father built this house? For me and my cousins?" **asked Gwen

"**Yes, my child, and now it is yours. We were going to tell you after you finished school, but then…"**

"**Yes. They were kidnapped" **Gweninterrupted her grandmother with sadness in her voice

_It didn't occur to me to ask why my father was worthy of my mother not liking him. I guess he left her and that's it. I was common enough that it didn't make me think differently. Adam and Ember's father had long ago passed away. He was a strange man with long straight golden hair. It was said he had died at sea. I think my aunt Pecker still loves him which is why I can see her sometimes staring at the sea with longing and there is always a taint of sadness in her look even as she laughs. I think that the only reason she stays here still is her children._

"**I will stay here for some time of you let me**" she said looking at her family

"**We were hoping you would say that, this house is yours for you to stay in if you like. We love you Gwen never forget that"** said Grandma

"**Thank you grandma, thank you aunt Pecker. I love you"**

"**We love you too**" said aunt Pecker while she hugged her niece

That is how I was left with the house. That is how I came to live alone in that place. I had only started moving in when everything happened…

I went to get my car from the ferry that had in fact followed us and waited by the beach. I was surprised to find a paved road to the house. Then again, it had to have had one if Adam was going to live here. He loved to take his motorcycle out on rides. I went to start unloading stuff, but I was just too tired too do so. Emotional break downs are exhausting. So I went to one of the rooms, apparently Ember's room if the stuffed dolls are anything to go by and slept there. Everything had stayed in the place it was left and so were the mattresses. Good. I need a good, sound sleep.

Sorry for the delay. Next chapter will come out master I promise. I just started college or university what ever you wanna call it.  My friends and my boyfriend take a lot of time of me. lol.

In another note, my condolences to the Fadouls. The family whose three children were kidnapped for two weeks and murdered in cold blood. The three kids were going to school in the morning when in appears, they were stopped by some people saying they were the metropolitan police and were kidnapped. The kidnapers asked for a ransom money too high for the family, but even as the family paid, they were never returned. Alive, that is. This is really something that happened, not something that was invented or even modified to be more tragic. The indignation expressed by all mothers in the world is not enough to condemn these idiots, these people who don't deserve to be part of the human race.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: WWWWAAAaa my plan didn't work! I ran out of funds x.x :s no money to pay, no people to hire…Oh well I'll think of something…The world Will be minemineminemineminemineminemineminemineMMMMIIIIINNNNNEEEE cough, cough… someone threw me a dime out of pity…Thank you your graisiousness! Keep it up!

By the way…thank you Ashley the Dragon!

Bear in mind that all off this is happening before the fellowship's quest even started. I will use some things from the books, but the story is basically more like the movies.

In this chapter what is written normally will be English, but it will change as the story continues…it will become the common tongue spoken by the fellowship.

_Things written in cursive letters are thoughts_

**Things written in bold are things said in Lumenorean**

**things in bold and between these stars are in ork language: orkish I guess**

Kidnapped

I woke up to the feeling of something creeping up on me. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like it. I had slept with my clothes on, so I put my shoes on and went to the kitchen to drink something. The feeling still was there. Like when a robber tried to enter our house long ago. Something was in the house. No. Not just something, many somethings. Somehow I just knew it. This foreboding feeling just can't be ignored.

Suddenly I heard some noises. They sounded as if they were in the house! I quickly grabbed the first sharp thing at hand, which happened to be a large kitchen knife. I carefully walked to my door and just as I was about to open it, a huge pounding noise was heard. It sounded as if someone or something was trying to make the door fall down. At that moment I thanked whatever God was hearing me for my strange compulsion to lock myself in. Strange, I know.

I winced as my door started cracking and the huge pounding noise continued. I knew it was not going to hold itself for much longer, so I braced myself to kill if necessary. Life in the lowest pit of the lowest city on earth had taught me that. My life was very important to me, and I was not going to let anybody touch me without by consent, nor was I going to let someone trespass on my property without consequences. Nobody was going to desecrate my cousins' last living space if I could help it.

The door crashed open revealing one of the most horrendous sights I've ever seen. A big, disgusting creature stood there. It had dead yellow eyes, disgusting scaly flesh and a bad breath so mean I could smell it from the other side of the room. The creature saw me and started to walk towards me, but I somehow knew what it was going to do. All its motions were impelled in my head, so I knew what I had to do. I took my kitchen knife and stepped to the left just as it was going to hit me and then I ripped his throat open. I quickly took my car keys which I had left in the kitchen table and kept my knife at hand. I left the house and ran down the stairs. Suddenly another of the creatures appeared before me. I ran past it, but wasn't quick enough. The creature grabbed my hair and pulled me down, but before he could do anything else, I got up and pushed my knife through his stomach and let go as I fled. My keys were still in my hand and my car was just on the other side of two of those creatures. I prepared myself to run for it, but they took out their swords.

Wait a second. Swords? Who uses swords these days?

Apparently those guys do.

Oh no.

I looked around and found the machete my cousin cut some coconuts with when he was here. I took it and ran, wildly swinging my coconut-opener-turned-weapon. I somehow sidestepped ugly number 1, and I think I hit ugly number 2, but I'm not sure. I just ran and started my car when I got to it. I fled from there, almost absentmindedly drove over another of these creatures, probably ugly number 1 (or 3), and got myself out of there. But I didn't get too far when a light engulfed me and suddenly I was somewhere else. I put my foot on the breaks as fast as I could and…CRASH!

-----------------

I woke up to find myself completely confused as to where I was and why I was staring at a bunch of leafs. I slowly got out of the car and looked around. Trees and nothing but trees.

'_Damn it! My car is ruined. I don't know were I am. I am probably still being followed_', I thought, but as I didn't hear any noises, I felt kind of save. Slowly the adrenaline rush started to recede and I was able to think more clearly. I suddenly found myself looking at a great deal of blood in my clothes. I felt pain from the wound in my belly that I apparently didn't notice before. I was bleeding! I had never seen so much blood in my life! I started hyperventilating and rapidly falling into hysteria.

'Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod, I'm bleeding, I'm bleeding a lot, Oh my God…' I heard a rush of water! Water would help! It would clean any wound!

I stumbled into the direction of the sound of water and was greeted to the sight of a river. I fell onto the shore more out of exhaustion than anything else, took of my shoes and socks and that's how I entered the water. God it was cold!

Ten minutes later, when a calmer Gwen started to think rationally, she started to clean herself to find out that while it seemed like a lot of blood had come out, the wound was not deep, only very ugly. She suddenly became aware that even though water did take the blood away, it unfortunately made her body cold too, and if she wanted to survive the night, she was going to have to get to the car and make plans.

She picked herself up, took her socks and shoes and got to the car. She had the things she would need for survival for five days, but then, she was on her own.

Now, the first thing she must attempt to do tomorrow was to get the car safely out of these woods and luckily she would see some civilization. Today she would rest.

So right after she took of her clothes and put on something else that was dry, she slept yet again.

Next day and four hours later…

Gwen was definitely not happy. She was having a very hard time with puddles. The puddles were out to get her, she knew it. They deliberately appeared every few passes and would not get out of the way. Every time she steered the car, a large puddle would appear to make her life miserable.

Luckily the engine had not been too damaged when she hit the tree, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to start the car, but then again, wasn't it Murphy who stated the laws against too much good coming out of a bad situation?

It had rained that night and it had been freezing cold! Murphy laws be damned!

Gwen had NOT packed for the cold. She thought she was going to her cousin's house, where there were SHEATS. Not the freezing wilderness where you had to get all your sweaters out (one) and put all your shirts on (all of which were sleeveless).

The car would have to stay here, besides, the insurance company would surely pay for the damage right? I mean, there most definitely isn't a better excuse for damaged goods than a bunch of ugly beasts with beady yellow eyes on your tail…right?...Right? Who was she kidding? Nobody would believe her when she got back home. If she got back home that is.

With a sigh Gwen took some food, put on all the clothes she could fit into and her sweater and put her supplies in the bag she brought. It was a simple sports/school bag for her in the past, but for now, it was a means of survival. The bag had a compass keychain that came with it and that she kept because…well, she really didn't know why she kept it… it looked nice, besides, why would she take it off? It never bothered her. But now it would be very helpful, especially since she had never been a good scout's girl. In fact, she had never been a scout's girl. Period.

Now let's see…I have a compass. Were do I want to go?. Lumenor is an archipelagos, many islands, so any place I go too, I'll see the sea. Maybe if I go in the same direction long enough, I can keep myself on shore and happen upon a fisher's village.

_That's a great plan bird brain, but this isn't Lumenor_

_I must be…I didn't get on any boats_

_You know if this is a **tropical** island, it wouldn't be this cold, no place in Lumenor gets this cold_

_I can't be anywhere else..._

As she thought of this, she decided she would go north, besides, something told her not to go south. Something told her something very very scary was down there. Besides, it **was **where the compass was pointing to...sweatdrop


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I'm still begging in the streets for money. I just started juggling lemons I look from someone's garden in stoplights just to see if I get more profit. It has turned out well so far but I still don't have enough money to hire anyone into doing some of my dirty work or to buy liltle-green-men-tocide whimper they are quite expensive!...anyhow, that's why I **CURRENTLY** don't own anything from lord of the rings.

This is all happening way before the fellowship, ok?

Any thing written normally is either English or the common tongue spoken by the hobits and men of middle earth, as it is expressed.

Italics are toughts

**Bold and between stars is orkish, the ork language**

And here is the story

- - - - -

Taken

Three and a half hours later, Gwen gave up on trying to manuver the car up north anymore. She took her clothes and put on all she could. Then she put a towel, a pot, a lighter and all the food she could fit into the bag. She then grabbed a container and filled it with water from the river she still wasn't far from.

All right then, here we go…wherever here is…

Gwen started walking. She had taken her machete (which was still with her) and started marking her path by cutting a piece of the trees surrounding her. It was tiring, but necessary, she thought. If she couldn't get back to her car then nobody would believe her and she did not have enough money to buy another car, her mother wouldn't financially help her this time.

Finally the sun went down and she started to prepare to the best of her abilities for the night. She had only stopped to eat sometime in the afternoon to eat and she was tired. All that hiking and hacking really made up for very sore muscles. And the extra weight to her back didn't help any. She put her towel around her in a makeshift sheet and tried to ignore the hardness of the ground below her and coldness of the air around her. She had tried to make a fire but it always went out, but she was tired so she let it go. She was uncomfortable, but she was tired, so she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she awoke for the second time in a different, strange, and cold place. Her limbs were aching and cold. She felt as if she could not get up, but eventually she did. She ate some bread and drank some water from her pack. She relieved herself of her necessities and later started walking again, although much slower than before and with less energy. After only an hour she lay down to rest against a tree.

Crack

Gwen suddenly opened her eyes. She was sure she heard something.

Crack

There it was again! And not only that! Voices! Well, more like grunts, but who could blame a couple of hikers for grunting?

Gwen tried to get up as fast as her limbs would let her and started running towards the noise.

The sounds are getting louder! Great! People! Yaay! Oh oh, not great, no! not again! Quick, run! Hide! Oh no, they already spotted me! Nooo!

There in front of her were those creatures! They were trampling through the forest and they did not look friendly. There were dozens of them, carrying armours and swords just like "ugly number 1,2 and 3". They were all ugly and smelly and they had all noticed her. One of them yelled something in a gruff voice and suddenly they were all running towards her.

Gwen turned tail and started running the way she came as fast as her tired legs would carry her, but it wasn't of much use. Soon they had surrounded her and all she could do was wave her machete in a circle and standing with it in her hands in what she hopped was a threatening manner.

**What have we here? Fresh meat!** one of them laughed making all the others laugh in agreement as well, even though Gwen understood none of it.

All Gwen saw and heard was one of them grunting out something and all the others laughing in answer.

"Don't come near me! I'll kill you I swear! Get away!" she yelled brandishing her flashing…er….machete

The orcs didn't understand her either, but they didn't care. They knew their victim was scared so they laughed harder. One of them called out to her in the common tongue: "Why don't you come here little missy, we don't bite… much" he chuckled while his comrades howled in laughter.

Gwen thought that they were trying to use another language with her, but she still did not trust these creatures. She gripped her…um…sword…tighter and called out in Spanish "No se acerquen! Los mataré si se acercan! Aléjense! (Don't come near me! I'll kill you I swear! Get away!)". She then called out in French, German and even Japanese plus many other languages. She only got louder laughs while her assailants continued to taunt her in another language.

**I'm tired of this waiting, lets eat!** one of the called out while lounging at her with his sword. Instinctively Gwen somehow knew what he would do a second before he did it, so she parried, kicked him in the balls and swung her machete, cutting into his side and face deeply, effectively pushing him out into the crow and she continued to swing. She then stopped slightly more terrified than before. Adrenaline had taken over, preventing her from feeling the aching of her limbs or the tiredness of her body.

**You little bitch!** called the ork Gwen cut. **I'll get you now!** he yelled while he grabbed his sword again and started towards the girl. With that, the relative calm broke and they all lounged towards her. She fought nail and tooth, swinging her machete wildly, managing to kill at least one of the orcs and maim many others before she was knocked unconscious by one of them. The last thing she heard was a "Don't kill her!" from someone. She didn't have time to wonder why she understood this person though, before she was dragged of into blackness.

fweu at last! Finished with that chapter at least. Next chapter will be out in a couple of months hopefully :S university and life don't leave of a lot of time for fanfiction but I don't think I will leave this story to rot…

By the way no. She is not Sauron's daughter, but he does have an interest in her. Gwen has a dark side, a weak side Sauron will use to get to her, but you were close ;) she is the daughter of someone else though, but you will only find out in later chapters who that someone is ;)


End file.
